gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ilhas de Verão
thumb|295px|Localização das Ilhas de Verão no Mundo Conhecido As Ilhas de Verão (ou Ilhas do Verão) são um arquipélago de grandes ilhas no Mar de Verão, ao sudeste de Westeros, sudoeste de Volantis e noroeste do continente Sothoryos. A ilha de Naath está localizada a leste, entre as ilhas de verão e o continente de Sothoryos. Os habitantes das Ilhas de Verão são notavelmente de pele escura. Ilhéus de verão conhecidos *{Xaro Xhoan Daxos}, um comerciante estabelecido em Qarth, onde ele se se tornou um membro dos Treze. Prezo dentro de seu próprio cofre por trair Daenerys Targaryen. *Salladhor Saan, um pirata e mercenário. Mudou-se para a Cidade Livre de Lys há muitos anos e, em geral, considera-se como um Lysene por geografia, se não for etnia. *Verme Cinzento, nome de nascimento desconhecido, capturado por escravagistas como um bebê e treinado à força como um Imaculados pelos mestres de Astapor. Agora, servindo a Daenerys Targaryen como um homem livre e comandante dos oito mil imaculados que ela libertou. História 2ª Temporada Xaro Xhoan Daxos nasceu nas Ilhas de Verão, mas tornou-se residente na cidade oriental de Qarth.Jardim de Ossos De acordo com Varys, os ilhéus do verão adoram uma deusa da fertilidade com dezesseis seios. Tyrion diz que eles deveriam navegar para lá imediatamente.O Príncipe de Winterfell 4ª Temporada O comandante imaculado Verme Cinzento diz que ele foi tirado das ilhas do verão por escravagistas como bebê. Missandei, que é da ilha vizinha de Naath, pergunta se ele se lembra de qualquer coisa das Ilhas de Verão ou de sua vida antes de se tornar um imaculado, mas ele diz que "imaculado" é tudo o que ele lembra. Ele nem se lembra quando os escravagistas o castraram no início de seu treinamento forçado para ser um dos imaculados.Quebradora de Correntes Para criar o veneno conhecido como O estrangulador, a planta base deve ser envelhecida e embebida em um banho contendo, entre outras coisas, uma série de especiarias raras das Ilhas do Verão.Venenos (História e Tradição) Nos Livros Em As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, as Ilhas de Verão estão entre as partes mais exploradas do sul do mundo conhecido. Uma civilização antiga e avançada, os insulares de verão são bastante distintos - etnicamente e, de diversas formas, culturalmente - dos povos de Westeros e Essos. As pessoas das Ilhas de Verão são de pele escura e tendem a usar roupas coloridas, incluindo mantos de penas de pássaros tropicais entrelaçadas. Eles são famosos marítimos, uma vez que têm de contar com um extenso transporte marítimo devido à natureza do arquipélago. Muitos insulares do verão re-aplicaram essas habilidades para participar do transporte marítimo internacional: as ilhas são ricas em recursos naturais - especiarias, pedras preciosas, madeiras e animais exóticos - e possuem uma grande frota comercial que opera em grande parte do mundo conhecido. Swift e bem equipadas, os navios mercantes Ilhéus do Verãos podem ser encontrados na maioria dos principais portos de Westeros e as Cidades Livres, de Vilavelha a Porto Real e de Braavos a Volantis. Muitas tripulações também fazem a longa rota comercial em torno do Mar de Jade, distante ao leste, visitando Qarth e Asshai. Os ilhéus do verão também são famosos como arqueiros experientes, usando arcos poderosos que ultrapassam armas similares da Westeros. As tripulações do navio fazem uso desses arqueiros para expulsar piratas e incursores a longo alcance, antes que eles possam tentar embarcar em seus navios. A cultura dos ilhéus do verãp é muito o que pode ser chamado de "sexualmente positiva" na vida real. Os insulares acreditam que o sexo é um presente dos deuses para que a humanidade aproveite, considerando-o como um ato alegre e ativo para a vida. Embora detalhes específicos sobre a religião não tenham sido revelados, diz-se que consideram que o sexo é um ato "sagrado" e, portanto, nada de que se envergonhar. A prostituição é considerada uma profissão muito respeitável nas Ilhas do Verão e é até mesmo praticada por insulares ricos (que não precisam financeiramente fazer isso, mas talvez como uma forma de prostituição do templo). Os funerais não são ocasiões sombrias de luto, mas celebrações das vidas que eles lideraram, com o vinho e o amor. Ilhéus do verão também tem grande respeito pelos idosos. Sendo ilhas quentes, a dieta dos ilhéus consiste principalmente de frutas e peixes. Nos livros, um príncipe exilado das Ilhas do Verão, chamado Jalabhar Xho, tomou residência na Fortaleza Vermelha nos últimos anos. Ele repetidamente pediu ao rei Robert Baratheon por auxílio militar na retomada de seu principado, mas foi repetidamente recusado com "O ano que vem" (de alguma forma o próximo ano nunca chegou). Cersei acredita que a razão pela qual Robert nunca disse simplesmente "Não" a Jalabhar foi que a ideia de invadir as ilhas do verão o intrigava; ele provavelmente sonhou com suas mulheres de pele marrom. Jalabhar Xho ainda não apareceu na série de televisão. Outros personagens menores dos livros que vêm das Ilhas de Verão são Chataya, uma cafetina e sua filha, uma prostituta chamada Alayaya. Durante seu mandato como Mão do Rei interino, Tyrion finge visitar Alayaya ao ter encontros secretos com Shae, e Cersei prendeu Alayaya a despeito de Tyrion. Este último desenvolvimento é cumprido por Ros no programa de TV. A origem e étnia de Verme Cinzento não são dadas nos livros: quando solicitado diretamente, George RR Martin disse que não tinha planos específicos para desenvolvê-lo. A série de TV inventou-se a história que ele foi tirado das Ilhas de Verão por escravagistas como um bebê - embora Verme Cinzento também diga na série de TV que ele não tem lembrança das Ilhas de Verão ou da vida antes de ser um imaculado. Embora seja inventado para a série de TV, esta história de fundo é inteiramente plausível dentro dos livros. O Mundo do Gelo e do Fogo revela que a rainha Nymeria não conduziu os refugiados Roinares diretamente do rio Roine (nas Cidades Livres modernas) a oeste em Dorne, Westeros, quando fugiram do avanço do Feudo Livre de Valíria. Em vez disso, a frota de Nymeria navegou primeiramente para as Ilhas do Verão, reagrupando-se sobre o que mais tarde se tornou conhecido como Ilha das Mulheres (a maioria de seus seguidores eram mulheres e crianças, porque a maioria dos homens havia morrido em batalha contra os valirianos). Os refugiados ficaram lá por algum tempo, antes de deixar as ilhas de verão para migrar para Dorne. Geografia O Terras de Gelo e Fogo, uma coleção de mapas para os livros lançada em 2012, revelou pela primeira vez um mapa completo das Ilhas de Verão e sua orientação para os principais continentes da história. As ilhas de verão são uma grande cadeia de ilhas que se curva ao longo de um eixo noroeste-sudeste: o noroeste, a maioria das ilhas está localizada a sul do Mar Estreito entre Westeros e Essos, aproximadamente à mesma latitude que a ponta mais ao sul da Península Valiriana a leste. Observando a partir de um mapa, o extremo norte das Ilhas de Verão é aproximadamente a mesma distância ao sul dos Degraus como a distância que Braavos está ao norte dos Degraus. Como as curvas da cadeia da ilha para o sudeste, no entanto, as ilhas do sul estão localizadas mais longe de Westeros: o extremo sul é aproximadamente na mesma linha de longitude que Lago Adaga nas Cidades Livres. Todo o arquipélago está espalhado por uma grande área, vagamente do mesmo tamanho que a Península Valiriana (em largura e altura em um mapa). A ilha mais ocidental do noroeste é aproximadamente equidistante entre Westeros e Essos, enquanto a ilha mais ao sudeste é aproximadamente equidistante entre Essos e Sothoryos do continente. A ilha de Naath é a mais próxima das Ilhas de Verão, a leste entre o arquipélago e Sothoryos. Mais informações também foram fornecidas no World of Ice and Fire (2014). Existem três ilhas principais, de norte a sul: Walano, Omboru e Jhala. Walano e Omboru são cada um menos da metade do tamanho de Jhala - mas qualquer um desses dois ainda é maior do que a área total da terra dos Degraus (então, em uma concepção difícil, a área de terra combinada das Ilhas de Verão é mais de quatro vezes maior que a de todos os Degraus combinados). Há cerca de cinquenta ilhas em todo o arquipélago, embora muitas sejam tão pequenas que um homem pode atravessá-las em um único dia e desabastecido. Além das principais três ilhas, apenas cerca de meia dúzia de outras ilhas menores também são habitadas - nove em cada dez pessoas nas Ilhas de Verão vivem nas três principais ilhas. Enquanto Jhala é a maior ilha, Walano tem a maior em população (em número total e densidade), com três grandes cidades: Tall Trees Town, Porto Lotus e Último Lamento. A única outra grande cidade indicada é Ebonhead, na ponta sudoeste de Jhala - no entanto, como acontece com Westeros, aparentemente existem grandes cidades de mercado em grande que são menores do que as "cidades" de pleno direito. Todas as ilhas têm um clima tropical exuberante cheio de florestas tropicais. Muitas madeiras preciosas, no entanto, especialmente o coração dourado, não crescem no próprio Walano, apenas em Omboru e Jhala, mais ao sul. O interior escassamente povoado do grande Jhala é o lar de gorilas, e várias espécies de macacos abundam nas copas de todas as ilhas. As meia dúzias de ilhas menores de tamanho apreciável incluem Koj e a Ilha das Aves (entre Walano e Omboru); Xon, Doquu e os Bones (em Parrot Bay ao sul de Jhala); e espalhar uma longa distância a oeste de Omburu e Jhala são Moluu, a Ilha do Amor, as Pedras do canto e os Três Exilados. Koj é desproporcionalmente importante porque, embora não seja uma das três principais ilhas, três quartos de todas as grandes galeras de mar nas Ilhas de Verão são construídas em seus estaleiros. Cada uma das ilhas menores é governada por seu próprio principe independente (ou princesa); As três principais ilhas são grandes o suficiente para serem divididas entre vários principados rivais. Os mapas oficiais para a série de TV, incluindo o mapa do guia HBO Viewer on-line, não incluíram as Ilhas de Verão até agora. O mapa que a série de TV usa para Essos é realmente um pouco desatualizado, já que foi produzido antes que The Lands of Ice and Fire fosse lançado. As maiores diferenças são principalmente no Extremo Oriente, além de Qarth e Vaes Dothrak: o mapa da série de TV assumiu que Qarth está no extremo sul do mar de Jade, quando Lands of Ice e Fire revelaram que Qarth está realmente localizado no extremo norte de o Mar de Jade. A partir da 4ª temporada, o mapa astrolábico que aparece nos créditos de abertura da série de TV finalmente retratou as Ilhas de Verão pela primeira vez, à medida que a câmera passa de Westeros para a Baía dos Escravos em Essos. O projeto, que aparece apenas brevemente, não corresponde ao mapa das Ilhas de Verão revelado nas Terras de Gelo e Fogo, que revelou que o noroeste da maioria das ilhas está localizado na mesma longitude que Tyrosh e a mesma latitude como o extremo sul da península valiria. A sequência de abertura da série de TV retrata a ilha mais ao norte como sendo localizada mais ao noroeste, quase tão distante quanto as Montanhas Vermelhas de Dorne e quase tão distante quanto o norte como Volantis (que está localizado na base da península valiriana). Isso pode ter sido feito simplesmente para encaixá-los na tela, e não para especificar distâncias reais, como as ilhas foram vistas fora de foco e em um ângulo como o "astrolábio" na sequência de abertura girou ao redor. População Os nativos das ilhas são um povo com pele de ébano que fala em seu próprio idioma e frequentemente usam capas de penas brilhantemente coloridas. O ato de fazer amor é considerado uma habilidade importante, e inclusive sagrada. Prostituição é uma profissão respeitável, praticada até pelos de elevado nascimento das ilhas. Os Ilhéus do Verão respeitam seus idosos, e os rituais de luto incluem celebrar os mortos com vinho e sexo.A Fúria dos Reis, Capítulo 15]], Tyrion A arquearia é outra importante habilidade cultural para os Ilhéus. Seus arcos especiais possuem um alcance maior do que a maioria dos outros, dando aos seus barcos mercantes mais defesas contra piratas. Economia Existe uma árvore, chamada amagodouro, de onde a madeira dourada, que dá fama às Ilhas de Verão, vem.A Guerra dos Tronos, Capítulo 30, Eddard Eles também fazem um doce vinho âmbar.A Guerra dos Tronos, Capítulo 13]], Tyrion Referências Categoria:Ilhas Categoria:Geografia Categoria:Locais Categoria:Ilhas de Verão